Gorfinax
Gorfinax is the primary antagonist of Season 1: Stoneroot, and one of the eldritch beings from the Outer Wheel. At some point prior to the campaign, Lord Earlin discovered a cult of druids worshiping the entity and imprisoned it through magical means, fusing it to the region's rocky terrain. Earlin then built the town of Stoneroot on Gorfinax's remains while he researched a way to destroy the creature for good; a 600-year-long quest still ongoing at the campaign's outset. In Season 2: Lorelei, Gorfinax is briefly described as an entity called "The Hunger," and an embodiment of that concept. He is one spoke of the Wheel of Forms. Composition Throughout the season, the party encounters characters who are afflicted by a mysterious brown mud, often linked back to the Quarry. Later on, it is revealed that Lord Earlin was attempting to mine Gorfinax's stone-fused body so that the pieces could be carried away, yet in exposing people to the creature directly, they became debillitated (as seen in the victims at The Church) or occasionally possessed (the group of miners who confront the party in Episode 3). When not in its stone form, Gorfinax is described as a being made of "meat", though not restricted by the confines of a typical mortal body. Rather, Gorfinax is able to take shape and grow itself out of any object containing its essence, forming appendages as needed (an eye to see, a hand to grab). Through use of meaty tendrils, Gorfinax is able to latch itself onto sentient bodies and possess them directly, as seen when it took possession of and spoke through Lonnegan. The Fang and Orb of Gorfinax These two key items are parts of Gorfinax's being. The Fang, Gorfinax's tooth, was mounted on a hilt to form a dagger, and serves to feed Gorfinax the future potential of victims cut by the blade. The Orb serves as a device for measuring the potential of a victim, changing color to reflect it. The full nature of the Orb remains a mystery, however, understood only by the campaign master himself. Shippability Gorfinax, the living embodiment of Hunger, is shippable in extreme circumstances, though the ships will likely end poorly for the other party involved. In The Multiverse In the "Mythos" fanfics and roleplay games penned by JadeTheThief and posted to TheFunkyShack, Gorfinax is part of a family of eldritch deities collectively referred to as "Gorfinaxians." As explained by Komarot the Wheelmaker (a goblin-like creature who claims responsibility for designing the intricate wheels-within-wheels structure of the universe's various planes), Gorfinax and its monstrous siblings are the children of Satharan, an ancient queen who was transformed into a divine monster upon entering the Plane of F'unkh, a sentient realm now known as the Outer Wheel (as F'unkh's consciousness was shattered by Satharan's wizard, Mazat, and scattered across time and space). Family relations of note: * Edinaja - Goddess of Thirst, often presents herself in the form of a naked humanoid female adorned with jewelry. Consumes a form of energy generated by sexual arousal and release. * Calumox - Dream God, who appears in the form of a blood red eyeball wrapped in a tattered grey shroud. Values imagination and inventiveness and seeks to draw creative minds into its dream realm so that they may build a kingdom for him. Slowly consumes the minds of those in his realm. * Jalos - Trickster god, who feeds on the faith and devotion of mortals by taking on the appearance of their gods and redirecting their worship to itself. Category:Spokes Category:Conduits